


Felix Is Just a Baby pt. 2

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy!Chan, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, daddy!hyunjin, daddy!woojin, little!changbin, little!jeongin, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Just Changbin, Chan, and Woojin helping/teaching Felix to regress uwu





	Felix Is Just a Baby pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's another part,, I hope you like it <3
> 
> Also tysm @ the person who always requests stuff bc without you I would be at a loss of what to write about <3
> 
> more people should request too tho <3

It was the day after Felix had regressed for the first time, and the boys got done practice early, so when they got back to the dorms Changbin cornered the younger freckled boy.

“Felix, do you want me to help you regress?” Changbin asked suddenly, even though the other members were right there. 

“Felix regresses too?” Jeongin perked up. 

“That’s so cool hyung, maybe we can all regress together sometime” Seungmin suggested.

“I um,, I still don’t really know what I’m doing though, but when I’m more comfortable with it then of course we can” Felix said with a smile as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

“Come on, Felix” Changbin whined, pulling on the other boy’s arm. He then dragged Felix into his and Chan’s shared room. “Do you want Chan and Woojin to join us too or…?”

“Um,, yeah that might be good just in case you slip too” Felix answered nervously. Why was he trembling? 

“Alright, I’ll go get them” Changbin muttered, and then he was gone. Felix looked around the room, taking in every detail even though he had been in here countless times before. Within two minutes Changbin had returned with the two eldest members.

“Hey, Felix, Changbin told us you want to try regressing again” Woojin said and Felix nodded hesitantly.

“Don’t be nervous, Lix, we’re here to help and support” Chan smiled before going to the closet and pulling out a bucket quite similar to the one Seungmin kept his age regression items in. Changbin made his way over to the bucket and found his paci collection and showed Felix.

“These are all mine, and they’re all cleaned if you were wondering” Changbin pushed the container of pacis into Felix’s arms before turning back to the bucket. “Pick any paci you want.”

“Is Changbin going to regress with you, Felix?” Woojin asked, and Changbin looked back to Felix, his facial expression seeming to ask ‘can I?’

“Y-yeah of course” Felix answered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Changbin smiled cutely before grabbing his stuffed Munchlax, Gyu, from his bed, and hugging it to his chest as he sat next to Felix. 

“Which paci are you gonna use?” Changbin asked Felix, snapping him out of his daze.

“Uh,, maybe this one?” Felix grabbed a random one, which ended up being a sparkly blue one that said ‘I <3 Daddy’ in the middle, and Felix blushed furiously, and hesitantly popped it in his mouth.

“Awwww Feliiiiixxxxx!!” Changbin cooed, cupping Felix’s freckled cheeks in his hands and kissing his paci. Felix whined as Changbin kept calling him cute. 

“Changbin, how about you tell Felix what kind of stuff you do while you’re regressed” Woojin spoke up, and Changbin bounced eagerly. 

“Oh yeah!! So I always have Gyu with me at all times because they’re my bestest friend” Changbin explained excitedly. “A-and we colour and dress up and paint pictures and watch tv and take naps and cuddle with daddies- I mean Woojin hyung and Chan hyung, and- and yeah.”

“You can still call us daddy when Felix is here, baby Binnie” Chan said, coming to sit next to the two regressors with Woojin. Changbin giggled and blushed at the nickname Chan called him, and covered his face in the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

“And Felix, you can call us daddy too, if you feel comfortable with it” Woojin told the youngest in the room. Felix nodded and kept innocently sucking on his paci, already feeling like he was slipping into his headspace. 

“So Felix, what would you like to do?” Chan asked, and Felix looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“M-maybe we could um,, colouw” Felix mumbled through his paci.

“You wanna colour? I’ll get some colouring books” Woojin said, getting up to get the colouring books and markers from the bucket. “Here, we have Care Bears, Paw Patrol, Spongebob, Disney, and some animal ones.”

“Can I have the- the kitty one?” Felix asked, but grabbed at it before Woojin could answer.

“I wan’ Care Bears!!” Changbin exclaimed, and Woojin gave him a look, and he added a small “please, daddy”, and Woojin handed the Care Bears colouring book to him with a smile. Then Chan set the markers on the floor in front of them and they started colouring.

===

About an hour later Changbin and Felix had started getting sleepy, so Chan and Woojin took the colouring stuff from them and put it back into the bucket. 

“Are you two ready for nap time?” Chan asked gently while Woojin picked Changbin up off the floor. 

“Me an’ Gyu weady fow sweepy time” Changbin yawned and held onto his stuffie tightly. Suddenly Felix sat up from laying on the floor, startling Chan, and his eyes started to tear up.

“I-I don’ have any stuffie….” he said quietly, and Chan’s heart nearly broke from how sad the younger sounded.

“Changbin can share Gyu with you-”

“No!! Gyu is mine!!!” Changbin interrupted Woojin, and clutched Gyu tighter. Felix pouted and tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“Changbin that wasn’t very nice” Woojin scolded, but Changbin wasn’t fazed, and he just shrugged and looked away mumbling, “Gyu is mine.”

“But Changbin, you love Felix, and you should share things with the people you love” Chan tried, but Changbin wasn’t about to give up.

“I wove Fewix bu’ Gyu is mine,, Fewix get his own stuffie.” And Chan could only sigh.

“We could bring them to the store and Felix could pick something out?” Woojin suggested. 

“Yeah, that could work” Chan said, and stood up, walking to his closet to get an oversized hoodie for him and Felix to wear out. He handed one to Felix and told him to put it on, but Felix just looked up at him innocently while sucking on his paci. 

“Lix, do you need help?” Woojin asked, and when Felix nodded at him with big eyes he went over to help him. He put the plain, light grey hoodie over Felix’s white shirt, and pulled the hood up to cover his head.

“Should we take their pacis?” Chan asked, but Woojin shook his head.

“We can just cover them with the mouth covers” Woojin said, grabbing the mouth covers and putting them on the two younger boys. Then, when he found a few pairs of sunglasses he put them on everyone, including Chan and himself. 

“We awe weady!!” Changbin exclaimed, his voice muffled by the mask, and he jumped off the bed, but not forgetting to grab Gyu.

They left the room, and told the other members they’d be back soon, and they noticed that Jeongin and Seungmin were sitting on the living room floor playing with blocks and watching Spongebob. And the two youngest members of the whole group stared at Felix and Changbin, knowing they were also regressed because Changbin was holding Gyu safely in his arms.

“Fewix, Chan’bin, you wan’ pway wif us??” Jeongin asked, giving them a big smile while Seungmin cutely waved. 

“We going to get Fewix a stuffie to sweepy time wif!!” Changbin told them with a shrug.

“Maybe they can play when they get back” Woojin said and ruffled Jeongin and Seungmin’s hair before walking out the door with Chan, Felix, and Changbin following close after. 

It was easy for them to not get noticed since they just got into the company van and didn’t stay in the store for very long. When they arrived they went straight to the stuffed animal section, and both regressors stared at the selection in awe.

“Can I get one too, daddy?” Changbin asked, looking up at his caregivers.

“Not today, okay, baby? This trip was for Lixie since you have Gyu, remember?” Chan explained, rubbing Changbin’s shoulder. The younger sighed, but instead of making a scene, he just held onto Gyu a little tighter. Chan was honestly so thankful that they hadn’t made Changbin leave his toy in the van because if Changbin had a tantrum in the store they’d be in big trouble.

“I-I fink I wike dis one” Felix said, his voice small as he held up a fluffy white kitten stuffie. Woojin checked the price tag and it was only 6,000 won.

“Okay, baby boy, we’ll pay for it real quick” Woojin said, taking the stuffed kitten from him, and Felix blushed at being called baby boy. 

===

When they got back to the dorms Seungmin and Jeongin were still playing with the blocks, but now Hyunjin was on the floor building with them, and Jisung was trying to take a block out of Jeongin’s mouth while Minho just sat back and laughed at his attempt to tell baby Jeongin that he can’t put everything in his mouth. Woojin and Chan guessed that Jeongin had regressed to a younger age while they were gone, since Jeongin only really put random things in his mouth when he was down to a nonverbal state. 

“Binnie an’ Lixie wanna pway yet?” Seungmin asked, looking up at them expectantly as Woojin and Chan took the mouth covers and hoodies off of themselves and the other two. 

“Actually they’re really sleepy, so we’re gonna put them down for a nap” Chan told the red haired boy, who pouted in response. 

“Maybe in a little while they can play” Woojin said to ease Seungmin’s sudden sadness, and it had worked, for Seungmin was now looking forward to playing with them later.

But later turned into a few weeks. Felix and Changbin always regressed together and it kind of irked Seungmin and Jeongin. They just wanted to regress and play with the other two, but it seemed like they were always just busy with each other and Chan and Woojin. Even when they asked Woojin and Chan if Felix and Changbin could play, the eldest members would always come up with some sort of excuse as to why they couldn’t. And Seungmin and Jeongin were sick of it. They felt left out. 

“Daddy?” Jeongin asked while climbing onto Hyunjin’s lap one day. It was just Jeongin, Seungmin, and Hyunjin in the living room, and they were cuddling while watching Octonauts. 

“Hm?” Hyunjin said back, looking down at the maknae. It wasn’t uncommon for Jeongin to call him daddy, but Seungmin was still too embarrassed, so he just stuck with calling him hyung for now.

“Why don’t Fewix an’ Binnie wanna be smol wif us?” 

“I’m not sure, baby, do you want me to ask Chan hyung and Woojin hyung about it later?” Hyunjin suggested, but Jeongin shook his head.

“No, I wan’ you to ask hyungies now.”

“Okay, Jeonginnie” Hyunjin said, kissing his forehead, and then looking down at Seungmin, who was cuddled up to his side. “Seungminnie can I get up?”

“Mhm” Seungmin moved over so Hyunjin could get up, and then scooted closer to Jeongin so they could cuddle.

Hyunjin made his way to Chan and Changbin’s room where he knew they were in along with Woojin and Felix. He knocked on the door and within a few seconds Chan appeared in front of him. 

“Oh hey, Hyunjin, uh Felix and Changbin are napping right now, what do you need?”

“Uh, I can come back later if-”

“Binnie, can chu hand me the yewwow cwayon?” Felix said, causing Hyunjin to abruptly stop talking and look over Chan’s shoulder to see Felix and Changbin wide awake and colouring on the floor with Woojin. Hyunjin glared at the leader.

“Oh yeah, they’re totally napping” Hyunjin said coldly while crossing his arms. Chan cringed.

“Look, Hyunjin, Its difficult to explain-”

“No, its really not Chan” Hyunjin spit back, and Chan looked at him in shock at the lack of honorifics. Even Woojin looked up in disbelief, but Hyunjin wasn’t backing down. “There’s no reason you should be keeping them from Jeongin and Seungmin, but if there is then oh, please enlighten me.” 

Chan honestly didn’t know how to react to this sudden outburst, so he just stood there gaping like a fish while Woojin, and now Felix and Changbin, stared up at them.

“Chan didn’t want to because he doesn’t trust you” Woojin spoke up with a sigh. Chan whipped around to glare at the eldest member, who just shrugged before saying, “Well its true.”

“Why wouldn’t you trust me??” Hyunjin scoffed and Chan looked back at him. 

“Its not that I don’t trust you, its just that Felix and Changbin are a handful and then for Woojin and I to also be caring for Seungmin and Jeongin….” Chan trailed off, rubbing his neck.

“What about me? I’ll obviously be there too” Hyunjin said back.

“Well I know that, but Hyunjin do you even know how to be a caregiver?” Chan asked seriously, and Hyunjin’s mouth dropped open.

“Are you fuc- freaking kidding me right now?” Hyunjin asked incredulously. “Maybe if you weren’t so stuck in your own opinions and actually came out of your room you would see that I’m the only one who really takes care of Seungmin and Jeongin when they’re regressed.”

“Hyunjin, I-”

“No, it doesn’t matter anymore, Seungmin and Jeongin are just upset that they can’t be around Felix and Changbin while they’re all regressing, but its fine, right? As long as you get what you want” Hyunjin spat. Chan was about to respond, but Hyunjin started talking again. “I bet you didn’t even ask them if they wanted to regress with the others-”

“That’s enough, both of you” Woojin snapped, already coming to stand between them. “This isn’t the time or place. Grow up.”

Hyunjin just turned around and went back to the living room, and sat back down with his babies. 

“W-we heard what happened….” Seungmin whispered sadly, and Hyunjin held him and kissed the top of his head.

“We fink you’re a weally good daddy” Jeongin assured him, and Hyunjin smiled and pulled the maknae in for a hug as well. 

===

Around thirty minutes later, Chan and Woojin came into the living room with Felix and Changbin holding each other’s hands. The other three looked up as they entered. 

“Hyunjin, I wanted to apologise” Chan started. “I realised that everything you said is true, and I shouldn’t have assumed when I haven’t even seen how you care for them.”

“Its fine, hyung, and I’m sorry that I snapped at you. It was kind of immature of me” Hyunjin admitted, and stood up so Chan could hug him. 

“Now that you two are good, Felix and Changbin, you two go play with Seungmin and Jeongin, okay?” Woojin says gently, and pushes them forward.

“Hi Binnie, hi Lixie” Jeongin greets them eagerly as they sit down with them.

“You wan’ pway wif bwocks wif us?” Seungmin asks.

“An’ put on Octonauts??” Felix asked timidly.

“Uh huh!” Jeongin answered, and looked up at Hyunjin. “Daddy can chu put on Octonauts??”

“Sure, baby boy” Hyunjin smiled at him, already reaching for the remote.

Once Octonauts was on the tv and the smol ones were on the floor playing with blocks, their caregivers settled themselves on the sofa. Chan turned to Hyunjin.

“I’m really sorry for judging you too soon” Chan apologised again. 

“It’s fine, Chan hyung, I don’t blame you” Hyunjin shrugged.

“I don’t know how you do it” 

“Do what?” Hyunjin stared at their leader.

“Take care of two babies by yourself” Chan laughed in disbelief, and shook his head. “It must be difficult.”

“At times I suppose it is. You’re probably way better at taking care of multiple babies since you have to lead us all the time anyways” Hyunjin smiled.

“Actually it’s a lot different” Chan laughed again. “When I lead the group it’s just me watching over some teenage boys and leading them into the direction of hopeful fame, but with some of the members regressing I have to actually watch their every move, make sure they’re safe and they won’t get hurt. It’s like watching actual children since that’s the mindset they’re in. But I still love them either way.”

“We really appreciate you, Chan hyung” Hyunjin admitted, and leaned in to hug Chan once again. And Chan felt so happy in that moment he felt like crying. 

“I appreciate you all, too” Chan smiled widely as tears gathered in his eyes. But they were happy tears because Chan was happy, and so were the rest of the members.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that was good enough owo
> 
> also I never know how to end my writings so that's why the endings are pretty trashy oops


End file.
